The Princess and her Knight
by The.Candle.Light
Summary: Syrena Franseca Taylor is part of the Royal family of Britain. After her parent's death when she was young, she decides to move to Paris after inheriting her wealth when she comes of age, and attend a local university. But all her dreams of living a normal life are shattered when she is thrown into a dark, haunting world of vampires. Alucard X OC
1. The roots

Author notes: _First of all, I thank you for reading my story! :) I promise you wont be bored. This is my first story I have written, I welcome your reviews and messages a lot. Also, feel free to point out any kind of mistakes or negative points as that will get me to write better. Okay now, stopped you long enough. Jump in to enjoy the ride :D_

The morning breeze refreshed her like it was a dip in fresh water. Her long dark hair swayed around her like a soft rhythm along with the wind, bringing out her face like it was an immediate focus. Syrena bit her lip gently, her eyes narrowed slightly, as if she was analyzing the view in front of her. Scrutinizing something, among the lush greenery of pine and coniferous trees. In the background, it was a pale misty sheet of distant mountains. Somewhere in the horizon just like how they show in paintings. Adding the rising sun behind them, bringing out a faint glow to the sky, completed the picture.

No, this was what she saw everyday. Like she did yesterday morning at the same time, sipping a cup of lemon tea, with the weekly literary magazine in another hand. Taking her time, preparing for a regular day relaxing in her wide furnished balcony of the traditional villa designed in a typical French colonial style.

And today, just like a routine morning, as Syrena stood in the elegant balcony, a familiar memory floated into her mind, and her dark lavender eyes opened wider. Something which she hadn't remembered of since quite a while. The day she decided to leave everything behind, her past, her oncoming future in the Royal household of Britain.

On that bright early morning, which was about 5 years and 10 days ago she stood just like this in the balcony of highest story of the ' Buckingham Palace' in London, England. She stood in the same posture, her arms stretched over the ornate wrought iron railing, eyeing the view of the Great garden of the Royal Palace.

She was 15 at that time, living a clueless, unwanted lifestyle. Following a schedule that was expected out of her. Getting trained in the formal education, along with studying music, English History and political science's, and obeying a necessary and mandatory instructions presented out for her everyday- to be an asset for one of the most powerful family of England. So at that moment, basking in the early morning shine of the sun, she had decided something.

The very real reason why she was in her own balcony at present time.

It was that- when she will be of legal age, which would come within 3 years- she will break free of everything. From her partial family, with whom Syrena felt no more connection or passion, after her very own parents died in a car accident many years ago.

After that deadly affective incident, she was looked after by her legal guardians, living the same pampered life in the palace but without meaning, with everything missing she wanted from beginning.

And that's why, that day when her fifteenth birthday came around, she realized she didn't want to live that way anymore. Because, in the future she will want to look back when she was old and not feel guilty, if she wasted away her precious time, not living for herself, and always getting haunted by the deaths of the 2 people who mattered the very most.

She didn't want to see the same intricately decorated room, when she was very young, like of how she spent time with her mother reading to her, or dining in the same room with all the important delegates and the Queen present around, and remembering how her father used to give a strict eye when her table manners faltered.

That's why she had come to a strong decision that day…that she will live for herself. Like her mother and father proclaimed out for her in their personal will.

And so, she had inherited her parents wealth rightfully as it was written. Signing out all the required documents, and respectfully bidding goodbye to the Queen and the Royal members in a formal way. Departing from her guardians, tutors and caretakers, sadly in her own humble manners. She had requested to not be contacted with formal matters of the palace anymore. And also she had acquired permission to remain inconspicuous, away from the media or any external hazards.

Paris, her dream city from childhood was where she wanted to be, moving towards her dream of living a normal, ordinary life like a regular student and attending one of the local Universities. She was getting away from extravagant pleasures, growing tired of the ridiculously luxurious ball parties and other formal ceremonies.

Syrena wanted to live life for herself in an evasive manner, leaving out everything that happened before her eighteen year old self. And bringing only with her- some memories etched in her heart forever, some vague experiences as a Royal, the same etiquette and the vintage fashion senses, the same personality and lady-like manners her parents expected out of her, that fierce passion to follow her dreams, and few significant items that she couldn't leave behind.

And then, just like that, it passed away like a cloud, the _former_ princess jolted out of her very nostalgic moment. Remembering she was in her own ornate wrought iron balcony now, something which belonged to herself, and represented her freedom. She couldn't help but smile, her throat feeling heavy when her past caught up to her this beautiful morning. It was just like they say.. you can never run away from who you used to be.

She raised her head to look up at the sunrise again. `Its going to be a long day' she sighed, and went inside the house to get ready for the day.

Swallowing the last piece of toast, she pulled open her oak wardrobe, fishing out a floral pleated skirt that came just below her knees, and a modest full sleeved white button up shirt. Completing her outfit with a colored scarf wrapped around her pale neck, Syrena pushed her arms into a dark blazer and donned some brown leather shoes. She did not forget to brush her midnight black hair, that covered her back in soft waves and straight lines.

Picking up her leather messenger bag along the way downstairs, she got into her shiny Ambassador car, which she bought from a vintage dealer. Now Syrena wasn't much into very fancy things, at least not anymore. But the car was the only thing she called fancy, according to her. Or else, everything that is described about her would be called a different era, she recalled from her friend, Chris.

The secret passage from villa, which was on the edge of the woods continued along the secluded road, and converged onto the main highway. There were no neighbors around to disturb, but also she had arranged all kinds of safety alarms and high technological burglar traps at least for a mile surrounding her house. Which no one delved into anyway, it was a good thing.

The Universite Paris-Sud was located in the suburbs of Paris, which offered a variety of courses and so prompted the young aristocrat to enroll in there. Studying the subjects like biology, classical literature and arts in her second year she enjoyed her solitary time for herself.

Parking lot was a rush, with many people coming in and taking their car spots. The Historical campus and the gardens was lively with the students. Climbing up the marble steps of the majestic Victorian like institution, she spotted Chris and Rosa in a corner among many other students sitting in groups here and there, chattering away excitedly. They waved to her, beckoning. Syrena gave a small smile, and pushed her hair behind her ear, sitting down with them. There was another twenty minutes before the classes started anyway.

"Good Morning" Syrena said slowly in a positive manner.

Chris grinned widely, with Syrena averting her eyes, not to feel much about how his forest green eyes looked warm and sparkling. Rosa pointed out to her dress, tilting her head a little " That's a cute ensemble" she said in her French accent which Syrena had grown used to by now. " Why is it always the classics with you?" she asked, swishing out her smooth blonde hair.

"Well, that's what makes her a classic. It seems to define her the best." Chris answered for her. Syrena shook her head, smiling slightly at how her friends appreciated and at the same time were intrigued about her. But she would not reveal her blue-blooded identity to them, just like she had promised the Royal Heritage.

" Hey Syrena, heads up! I was just telling Chris there is a seasonal party today at Val's house. Not to mention, most of the student body would be there. Soo what do you think?" Rosa spoke out excitedly without word gap.

"Chris said he was coming too!" she added grinning, before Syrena could open her mouth, Rosa gave a wide smile at him. Syrena looked at Chris calmly, who wore a confused expression.

"Uh..no. Im not going actually. Syrena, didn't we discuss yesterday that we were going to visit art museum today evening?"

"hmm. I will have to see if I am excused from library work too" she slowly said, bringing her hands folded neatly in her lap. Syrena knew Chris wanted to go to that party, but after looking at her, he changed his mind to stay behind. Both Rosa and Chris already knew, Syrena wouldn't come to any party at all, but still they always keep asking hoping she would say yes sometime.

" Syrena, come on. Attend this one with me, you know this idiot is making things up, so that you wont be left behind today. T'is Friday after all" Rosa urged, touching her hand squeezing. " I promise it's going to be going to be harmless. You see, there may be drinks but we can avoid that all focusing only on the music and dancing part"

"Rosa, It's not that. I am not free this evening, we are still cataloguing in the library" she explained gently, yet in a final tone. " Chris, we may go to the museum tomorrow too. Besides, im not sure how much time its going to take in the evening work" she turned towards him.

He pushed his hand into his dark curly hair, sighing."Lets see"

Rosa grabbed him from behind, arms around his neck, in a playful manner " Oh no, you have no escape. Your coming! your comi'n ! your coming with me that's it!" she demanded him.

Chris leaned forward surprised from the sudden weight " Off! Alright, get off me!" he shaked her off him giving a fake annoyed expression, smiling slightly.

"Yes!" Rosa raised her hands in the air, wearing a funny gleeful look on her face.

Chris Kenton was also an English boy who had transferred from the Oxford university since last year for learning French language and arts. Which was one of her class sought out her help as he didn't know French well on the first day, seeing she was from London too. Syrena usually doesn't converse with people immediately in a friendly way, maintaining distance in a reclusive yet polite manner.

But Chris did not take it offensively which most people do, and only warms up to her more. She too becomes impressed by his honestly and gentle ways and welcomes him kindly. They soon became friends, though she avoided him at first, but finally considered him as close.

And then Chris introduced Rosa Dumonte Garcia to her- his pretty looking, French classmate who was sweet and childish. Syrena didn't know Rosa as much as she knew Chris. She didn't ask Rosa about her personal life and she didn't see her very often as she wasn't in her classes and she was an outgoing girl who spent most of her evenings with a large group of friends from her classes. Rosa could speak English well too, and so had befriended Chris who tagged her to meet Syrena.

After her Biology class, spending the hours doing lab work, Syrena headed over to her Literature class, where she intently listened about Robert frost's works. She could faintly hear some girls, whispering in the back about how boring it was and couldn't wait to head over for a lunch break and discussing about their plans for the weekend. She zoned it out, until the discussion turned out about her. This wasn't new anyway. They thought she couldn't understand French.

"How strange she always is. You know Pierre once told me, a lot of guys think she's very attractive but they wouldn't dare to ask her out"

"Who would want to? She doesn't behave like a normal one. Always uptight about everything…like my aunt is" they giggled trying to keep the voice down

"No. I think the boys are afraid of her" the first girl spoke again. " He told me once that.. uh you know that good-looking guy Morris, from Pierre's group of friends, right?"

"Hmm hum" the second girl agreed with her friend swiftly.

"yeah so, once he attempted to ask her some lame flirty question or something, hm...i think, yeah he asked her what perfume she wears, that silly fellow trying to be all cool. She simply ignored him, walking away and even giving him looks like he was some scum" girl 1 dragged her tone like it was horrifying. The second voice reacted in the expected way, gasping.

"And Morris touched her wrist to stop her, with the entire group behind him. And you know what she did?!" girl 1 exclaimed in a dramatic manner.

After a pause, she whispered even more lowly yet steadily in small gaps, " She snapped at him wildly, reacting like she was burnt or something. Saying- how dare you touch me in such rude manner. I could book a harassing case on you" girl 1 spilled out like it was the hottest news she ever heard. "I'm telling you, she was about to hit the poor guy it seems. So dramatic over nothing. Besides, Morris wasn't even downright rude or offensive. He was only being funny." Her tone dragged sympathizing for Morris.

"Ugh! she sounds like a nut case" snorted girl 2, at the information.

"Or even a bratty princess like she fell from the sky" girl 1 added in a distasteful mocking tone, both of them sniggering.

Syrena simply rolled her eyes at their immaturity of gossiping over her matters. She didn't care what they thought about her, because this guy Morris shouldn't have dared to grab her without permission was what she had been taught. She was simply repelled by his crude uncouth actions, and so had to warn him, but not exactly what girl 1 had said- though it was true she had reacted strictly. But it wasn't rude according to her. She was merely teaching some manners she told herself defensively in her head.

A few bitter incidents did happen over the year with some fellow mischievous classmates of her, which she hadn't taken kindly to them- even if they were having only harmless joy. But she expressed her views about how utterly improper it was for such behavior towards her. Sometimes snapping at such persons, ordering out some unfriendly warnings too.

And so, hardly anyone approached her except if there was some academic matters to talk about. Few did not understand her very formal way of speech or the nearly perfect body language- walking straight without a hunch with faultless grace and unspoken confidence like she owned the place or something. Some decided it was arrogance, others thought it was just outright weird. Even her dressing style only brought out her persona even more. Something was clarified to both her and her peers that she did not belong there. She was just too clean, like a neat doll crafted without any faults or errors, something like perfection.

But nothing brought Syrena down. She was happy with herself. She did her duties well, is always polite toward elders and even youngsters, and offers help when needed. And even observes people and understands their reactions and justifiable actions. She maintained low social profile, trying not to attract attention, interacting only when necessary. However, she was not an introvert. She was just calm. The only problem is that, she doesn't bring her walls down, she isn't open towards things.

After having a lunch time with her friends, where Chris and Rosa argued animatedly about the recently released movie and other happenings around the campus. Chris walked with her to the arts class, going on about things.

Syrena was fascinated at his energy and the way his warm eyes always lit up when he was passionate about something. He can always make her smile unintentionally. That's why in the first place, she considered him as a first friend in a long time.

They talked about many things, Chris was using his hands to bring out more life to his words. He was telling her about his family-how they were planning to visit India that summer. Syrena listened silently, nodding with a peasant smile plastered on her face.

To say that she didn't listen would sound arrogant, she was more interested in the way he delved into his own little world, she was watching him pulling faces to emphasize some points, which made her laugh softly. He was going on about everything and nothing.

He was a well built boy for age twenty. His curly brown hair and soft boyish features only emphasized his facial expressions he was pulling. His sweet and gentle demeanor made him likable by everyone. His smile was the best feature of him, which was so warm and sweet as honey. And those eyes, reminding of the fresh grass glistening in the summer sun….

"Syrena! " Chris waved a hand infront of her bringing to the present. The young girl blinked, seeing his emerald eyes right in front of her leaned forward, with a curious expression as if to get into her mind. Then he did something which had her taken aback.

He smiled widely, his pearly teeth gleaming in the sunlight that had her falter for a second. He raised his eyebrows as if to ask what's wrong , innocently oblivious.

"Lets go in" he said still smiling. Syrena felt her face become flushed slightly. 'Why does he have to do that all the time?' she thought going past him quickly into the well ventilated art studio, the other students filing in, taking their places. They took seats beside each other, setting up their canvases and equipment. Holding a paint brush in her hand, she started with the incomplete portrait from yesterday's session.

* * *

"Hey, so how much time do you think it will take you down there?" Chris asked, raising his folded arms casually to his head. He was walking with Syrena to the university's library. She voluntarily worked part time in the library. It also earned her some amount of money, for which she felt satisfied she earned some little pennies of her own.

"Hmm. Maybe 2 hours..or more" she muttered humming slightly. She suddenly chuckled, turning her body, walking backwards. Bringing up a hand into her hair, she put a piece of lock behind her ear. Chris raised an eyebrow at her sudden uplift of mood.

" Whyy? Are you still looking forward to go to that museum with me? You should go with Rosa to the party, im telling you. I'll be buried in my dark room filled with all kinds of books, you know what happens when I'm lost into favourite world" she sang cheerily. She really wished to be with him, but they had serious work that day. She wanted to cheer him up to continue with other activities, though she felt constrained inside her.

"Soo. You should go Chris. Because I will be going home myself after this" she stopped him putting her palm on his chest, tilting her head. He caught her wrist, pulling a bit forward, making her heart beat fast as well.

"You should stop being hard on yourself and live a little." He said nodding his head, meaning his words. He put his forefingers at the corners of her mouth elongating into a curved line, saying "I just want to see you smiling like this, all the time."

Looking into his eyes, she repeated his favor, making him grin.

She shuffled a bit, adjusting her bag. "So, may I call you tomorrow? We can spend some time, in the café and those art works I wanted to show you in the La Gargantuan gallery..." the girl said shyly in a low voice, stalling at the doorway to the library.

"Heck yeah. I'm gonna call you myself , first thing in the morning. You need to make up for today Syra." He replied.

" Ofcourse, so you are going then?"

Chris looked at her, staring for a moment at how her big eyes looked beautiful with those long,inky lashes falling on her cheek when she blinked them. The way she looked up at him, it was adorable.

"I might. Rosa gets uncontrollable when she's in her happy mood. I'll have to keep an eye on her" he muttered after a minute, looking past her.

She nodded and turned around to walk in. He gripped her shoulder, pulling back before she went in " Don't forget to call me after you reach home, okay?" he reminded her as usual.

.


	2. The call of death

]

The dusk was falling in the background among the canopies of trees, as Syrena drove through them. The twilight in the sky was her favorite part, which she never missed watching almost every day since childhood. The twinge of the oranged sky slowly faded to a dull silent night. The chirping of the birds reduced to the crickets starting their tunes.

The work in the library was done after a few hours of neatly identifying a new book, recording its name and pasting the labels. Her librarian, Mrs. Delacourte was helpful in the scene.

Syrena drove through the dark road now, with only the headlights of her car illuminating the pathway. The silhouettes of the trees danced in the wind on either sides, their branches moving with the tune of breeze.

Various petty thoughts such as list of things to do after going home ran in her head as she focused on the steady highway. She was lost for a moment that she gave an abrupt gasp as the blowing sound of a tyre reached her ears. The vehicle veered out of control slightly before she slammed the brakes and came to a halt, screeching by the edge of the road. She caught herself to not crush her ribs from the forceful impact. And then she became aware of it.

A tyre puncture.

In the middle of the pitch black night.

In the middle of the woods.

Immediately, Syrena reached for her phone in the dash board and punched some numbers into it. Ofcourse she already knew the signals did not co-operate among the tree population of the forest. This got her to bite her lip in frustration. Eyes narrowed, she gripped the steering wheel, looking into the endless night through the windshield of the car.

'I swear that mechanic will be sued in my hands.' She thought angrily. "Si mademoiselle, the vehicle is perfectly in service. We have checked everything from from tyres to engine." She muttered the service man's words with delegate fury.

Her heart started thudding slightly now. What would she do? There was not even a civilized area nearby to get any help. She went rigid for a moment.

She took a deep breath and opened the car's door.

The cold wind hit her like a blast, making her to pull the blazer tighter around her. She did not stop to notice the surroundings which would obviously make her panic. She wrapped her arms around herself and made her way back to the trunk of the car.

Pulling it open, she groped around for the torch light, which she was sure she had it in there. Her fingers closed around the round long body of it, she fiddled with it to switch on. Syrena flashed it around, examining the flat tyre. Sure, it needed a tyre change. But she couldn't do anything in this darkness. She leaned her back to the glossy body of her car. The moonlight was the only source to make anything visible.

Teetering her eyes around, she took notice of the natural landscape now. Yesterday she admired the same kind, tonight she felt out of luck. She hasn't imagined this situation before. Being helpless, that is.

There was always an emergency backup, her way of upbringing made sure of it. She never even had to think of the word 'distress' two years back. Any inconvenience in things, and the people around her saw to it without further ado. She pursed her lips at how she needed that now.

No…what was she thinking? If she really was a free princess out of her cage, she wouldn't repent about her present difficulties. Every next person faces these in their regular lives. And so does she have to, now. It was her decision after all.

With that strong determination she stood straight, marching around to see if there are any kind of vehicles that may pass by her. Syrena fisted her fingers in both frustration and impatience. She suddenly remembered the dirt pathways into the forest she had seen before. It was used by small workers who did woodcutting. They even lived in the cabins up ahead.

She squinted her eyes, flashing her light in the direction she thought she knew. She was right. The narrow passage stretched into the tall trees, directed her. Trying to keep her face straight, she huddled further into the forest. It was a cold night for sure. The branches were only thing visible if she looked up at the sky. She made her way quietly through the trimmed earthen path. After thirty minutes of walking, she breathed when she spotted a light emitting from the shape of a small house. An inhabited wooden hut, it looked like.

However, she slowed her steps cautiously. After she heard voices. The window was open. Walking over below it, she peered inside with one eye. It was calm at first. Nothing came into view. Until she glanced to the corner. Her eyes widened, that she almost tumbled. She could not believe what she saw.

There was a man hunched over an unconscious figure, bent with his mouth attached to the person. He seemed to be sucking. Sucking the….blood?

The figure did not move an inch, lying limp unless he was dead. He was dead! Syrena gasped silently when the man finally lifted up his upper half, large canines protruding from his teeth. Like an animal, he released a low growl. He had large fangs extended out and deathly pale skin.

'No. It can't be' she thought. She couldn't believe this. 'Can creatures like these exist? Was he..was he a….'

His teeth were doused in a red liquid nothing but, blood. The blood of his victim, dripping in small drops leaking from the wound. The creature's eyes were even more terrifying. Absolute crimson covered the pupils proving he was no human at all.

She slightly felt lightheaded at what she was witnessing. She didn't have time to think anymore, as the thing/vampire pierced his gaze on her!

He drew his teeth back into a terrifying grin. He stood up slowly drawing out a chuckle.

Syrena gasped, her chest moving quickly up and down. She got away from the window, and tumbled back.

"Why hello there…little red riding hood. Came to visit grandma, have you?" he drawled, laughing out sickly. His English accent surprised her, sending chills up her spine. He walked towards her, her eyes widened terrified. Cold sweat covered her palms and forehead. His wrinkled pale skin on his face showed his looked ragged and scruffy.

"Why don't you come inside young lady. .." he said calmy, with a mad look in his eye, making her come out to reality.

Syrena turned around, sprinting in any direction as fast as she could. A maniac laugh echoed through the forest, all around her. She ran breathlessly, not caring to turn around.

Between the sky high trees, she could only hear the sound of her heart hammering inside her chest. Until she came into a clearing. She slowed, still running. Trying to catch her breath. She couldn't remember how long and how far she ran.

She looked around wildly, her hair blew all around her face with the wind that carried. There was nothing following her. Her breath came out all shallow and raspy. She bent on her knees, catching herself.

The glow of the full moon in the midnight black sky only made the endless night more frightening. The chilly wind blew the dry, crispy leaves like a wave on the ground. Everything was silent for a while, with only the rustling of the leaves and the insects rattling in their corners can be heard. It was like a scene in a horror film itself.

Suddenly, she froze, gasping out loud. She saw a pair of bright eyes in the dark. Watching her. There was a figure in the trees. In front of her, several feet ahead. No…there wasn't just one pair.

It wasn't until they showed themselves. In almost ten other numbers. The creatures were disfigured, walking. No, dragging themselves like they were zombies. Gurgling out incoherent whispers. Their skin looked sallow and greyish, their faces shriveled of any life. They surrounded in a semi circle slowly moving towards her.

Her body shaking with unmistakable fear, she gave out a shriek hearing that voice from behind, bringing her hands to her chest.

"Do not fear my child. They will not harm you, unless I tell them to" The vampire walked around her, stopping infront of them.

She pulled one leg back in a long stride, utterly horrified.

"Come my dear, let me offer you this power. The very essence of immortality. I have been looking for a human as pure and young as you." He persuaded her.

"Ah.." he sighed. "Just your scent is enough to make me satisfied of this blood thirst. You are perfect. How young and fresh.." he moved forward, his arm stretched out to touch her.

Syrena immediately took a step back, to be away from him. She was numb with the shock. She was sure she going to die tonight. Nowhere to go, impossible to run. Tears threatened to come out of her eyes.

And that's when she heard .…

Heavy footsteps…crunching the leaves on the ground. A tall figure appeared on the high contour of the ground. He stopped there... quietly observing the scene.

Moonlight shone on him like as if he was put on center of stage. His long coat billowed in the wind gracefully. A wide fedora hat covered half his face in shadow. He was dressed in a Victorian style suit and leather boots that came up past his ankles. His dark tresses of hair floated like a halo around his head. He stood calm and poised, unmoving.

What brought him out more was that, blood red eyes peered from his shadowed mask.

So bright, so piercing like they were a pair of flames dancing.

His sculpted mouth stretched wide…slowly….

Long white fangs like sharp daggers were revealed, matching along with his pointed teeth that formed a wolfish grin. But he looked immensely frightening. He appeared so majestic that it astonished her. No doubt…

He was everything but human. He appeared nothing like the first vampire.

If anything…he looked even more dangerous.

"Who the hell are you" the wrinkled vampire questioned, grinding his teeth.

A long pause. Syrena stared at the uncalled savior like she saw the most unbelievable thing ever. The stranger's imposing presence changed the surroundings, making it tense.

And then, as if he sensed something, he directed his eyes into hers sharply.

Her eyes went wide, with her mouth slightly open. She was still panting hard. Her heart, beat like there was no tomorrow, her palms became sweaty that she clutched her skirt firmly.

"I am the very cause of your death, named...Alucard. " his calm velvety voice voice rang in the air like stupor. He stood in the same posture piercing her, his unfathomable expression still there.

"My death? Oh really! Hahahah! How pathetic. ..Kill him!" the aged vampire simply snapped his fingers at his minions while still laughing like a hyena with his head thrown back.

Within seconds, bullets rained down towards him. The monstrous men pulled on their large triggers, sparing none left behind in their pistols. It was deafening.

She covered her ears, bringing up her hands, protecting herself. Nothing was visible in the shadowed smoke for a minute, rooting her to the spot.

Finally it stopped. The dust cleared. No one could have survived that. Debris all around, she focused to look at the target of their same species. And how shocking the result was.

He stood his ground unscathed from all of it. His tall, lithe frame never faltered, standing with his long legs apart. His long red coat was flowing in the wind, making him look like a shadowed nightmare. Chin raised high with such arrogantly confidence. Not a tear on his clothes or a scratch of his luminescent pale skin.

"How can it be" the enemy gasped out, clearly not expecting the outcome.

If anything, the mysterious stranger's deathly grin spread wider. He whispered only two words out;

"My turn"

Syrena watched hypnotized from the unnatural events folding in front of her .

As he put his arm inside his coat, and slowly pulled out a large silver gun.

The smooth, polished metal glinted at the end as he angled it up vertically. An unreadable cursive scripture was decorated to one side of the elongated barrel. The weapon was beautiful. Ancient, like something she hadn't even see in movies before.

And her heart only beat inside like a drum, watching in a trance as he positioned it immaculately on his arms, crossed horizontally like an X, and gripping the trigger in one gloved hand.

Then, it began.

Those red eyes glinting in the darkness like a feral, and still that terrifying smile plastered on his face, he shot them down, one by one, never missing. The heavy bullets stabbed them like a knife through butter, forming a large visible hole in their bodies. And even struck the trees behind with such force.

"No! Impossible!" their leader screamed totally shocked at the way they were getting destroyed with a single bullet.

" The silver cross of Manchester was melted down to make these 30mm exploding shells. Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again" he said after killing the last creature, with his gun that he held so effortlessly between his slender fingers, making it seem as though it was that easy.

There was thickness in the air. Only the two vampires remained facing each other. The aged vampire froze. And then he turned towards her, grabbing her hand and twisted it to her back, she cried out a bit. He gripped her neck from behind, making her immobile in pain.

"Do not take another step. Or I will break the girl's neck. You must have come here for her" the monster snarled at him. " Hahaha! How typical you to defend your food. Just let me go, I will hand her over to you harmlessly." He said.

"You fool. " he smirked showing his sharp canines. "How low of a disgusting creature like you to think, I protect humans. I merely eradicate vermin like you off this earth. You don't even deserve to call yourself a vampire, you pathetic coward" Alucard retorted at him, smirking sardonically.

The old vampire growled, and instantly threw her to side finding her useless of the moment. The force was too much for her. She gave out a cry when she crashed her knee onto a rock and fell on the ground. She winced in pain, clutching her wounded leg.

She shot her head back up when she heard a screeching scream. Alucard striked him down, with his gun, holding it in two fingers lazily. Even when the creature tried to run away a mile from the spot.

A long silence followed. It was over. The trees swayed with the harsh wind blowing in the night. The moon seemed even bigger in the sky, like a haunting light. Alucard still stared ahead, putting away his gun.

He slowly turned his head to the side dangerously, towards her bringing his sight on her disheveled form on the ground _._ His corner of the mouth lifted into a cruel smirk.

Syrena took in a sharp breath and attempted to move her leg. With much difficulty, she struggled to pick herself off the floor, placing a hand on the bark of tree behind her, she stood herself up. One step and she would fall, she learnt.

Her legs trembled, supporting her weight. But she ignored the pain. She took heavy breaths fast, she could only stare at him walking towards her, like how a lion corners its prey.

And he stood there, in all his powerful glory. He took a step towards her. Then, another. Stopping a few feet infront of her. He towered over her making her seem small, even for her 5'7 frame. She gripped the bark of the tree, digging her fingers hard. She wanted nothing but to get absorbed into it.

Just the sight of him, screamed danger.

Seeing the hungry expression on his face, he did not come here to save her. It seemed more like, he was the real threat now. She had to erect her head up to keep to keep in level with his fierce gaze. She couldn't take her eyes off his crimson orbs.

They were like molten fire. Good god, his eyes..they were burning into hers with such intensity, that she thought she would turn into ashes right there. It was like how you feel, when you are eye to eye with a lion. That's what it reminded of.

Just.. what was he? A monster? A demon? A… _Vampire_?

As if he heard her thoughts, he bared his fangs out to her, his mouth twisting into a sinister smile. He was amused at her reaction to him. This made him to lean closer, bending down to her face level, inches away from her. Demanding her attention, with no more escape when she tried to jerk her head back.

Syrena looked away for a second, closing her eyes from the proximity of it. She turned her head to the side, long silky strands falling upon her, curtaining her face. Her heavy breath flared from her nostrils and slightly open lips, making her locks flutter away and fall back again.

He drank her in, observing the tiniest emotion on her face, the sweet trembling of her fragile form. And most importantly, that strong pungent scent of her blood. Which was already trickling down her leg, that it was hard to control.

"You are afraid of me" he stated silkily, in an amused tone.

She still closed her eyes, listening to her heart beat in her ear, like a drum. Digging her fingers into the cloth of her skirt, she finally lifted her head up to his gaze. She paused, unable to find her voice. " I..I am not." She started, her tone faltering a bit. He laughed at her darkly. As if he was mocking her. As if he was revelling in her shaking form.

Her eyes hardened. How dare he? How dare he to rub off his power over her. He was playing with her weakness. On someone defenseless and weaker than him. For a moment, she didn't care he was something, that can kill her within less than a second.

"If you are going to kill me, kill me now. I will not scream and beg for my life from a...a creature like you!" she said gritting her teeth and standing upright, fueled from her newfound bravery.

He simply watched her, he had to admit he was surprised at her sudden feistiness. How interesting of a little human she was. The girl had a knack of self-pride, which he came across as rare in his long years of existence.

Syrena matched her steely purple orbs with his alluring gaze. She fumed, with her blood boiling . But she was also anticipating what was coming at her. Her racing heartbeat was the proof. Her slight shuddering gave away her fear. At some point, something broke with in. Maybe, it was the intense adrenaline rush within her because of the circumstances, or even the tiring of her nervous system from her small wound, that she felt her eyes roll back, blackening everything.

She fell forward, upon him. And came sliding down him slowly, from his chest to his feet. His eyes followed her movement without lowering his head. He did not try to catch her at all. His jaw hardened from the overly contact.

Alucard stared at the sprawled girl on the ground. He bent down on one knee, removing his hat, and dangled his hand over his knee. Her hair spilled out everywhere around her, covering part her face which was speckled with dirt and pearls of sweat. Her cheeks and lips flushed red, her mouth slightly apart.

Her body laid out, one hand bent at elbows upward, and the other laying limp with her palm open. Her legs sprawled apart enticingly, one knee slightly bent. Her pleated skirt bunched up at her thigh. Her knee was covered in the blood from the wound. Alucard didn't waste anymore time when a drop of ruby came down in a line, rolling down slowly.

The red eyed demon lifted the slender leg , holding from the joint and gingerly put his long tongue to the dripping drop of blood and dragged it upwards, savoring the taste. He licked more, lapping out at the meager amount. He nipped and sucked at the tender wound, feeling her smooth flesh on his tongue.

Soon he was in frenzy at the sweetest taste of it that he hadn't felt before in ages. He had to remind himself that she already fainted, being careful not to draw out any fresh blood out. After one last taste leaving nothing, he sealed the wound, with his antibiotic venom, and finally removed his mouth from her knee. A deep sigh went through him, pleased. It was never enough.

Alucard stood up, picking her up off the earth. The king of darkness walked ahead carrying her in his strong arms.

"Until, next time we meet again princess."

A dark musical chuckle reverberated through the silent night.


	3. The aftermath

_A/N: Thank you for reading and expressing your view. Read on to find out what happens next and tell me please!_

Syrena slowly opened her eyes to see a familiar white. Her eyes were groggy and heavy, she closed them again for a minute. Fluttering her eyelids open lastly, she stared at the white again. The ceiling of her bedroom ofcourse. Slowly, it came to her. Scenes from the last thing she remembered.

It got her to sit awake like she had a current shock, with her eyes wide. She looked around to see the familiar plush furniture neatly arranged like exactly how it was before she left the house. The light fabric curtains danced with the breeze coming from the open French windows that were lined to the east wall. The sun rays brightened up the huge room. In her house.

But how?

Memories from the night flooded her mind, the vampires, the chase, and then…..him. _Alucard._ She felt her breath being drawn at the memory of him. Did it really happen? She remembered her wounded leg. She looked down to see she was in the same clothes. The wound was not bleeding, it looked like as though it was somehow healed. The bruise was barely there.

She got down from the bed, and rushed into the bathroom. Looking at her reflection in her mirror, she furrowed her eyebrows at the image. Messy hair all around, her whites of eyes were red and dull like as if partied all night, there was a bit of traces of dirt on the side of her face. She looked down at her wrinkled skirt and white shirt speckled with dirt. Other than that, there were no bite marks or scratches on her skin.

She examined her knee closely to how it could have disappeared as if nothing happened. Or..did _he_ do something? It was as though he was capable of anything. 'But why would he bring me home?' the single thought ran over her head repeatedly.

She was in a daze for some time. Staring at her reflection, she continued looking at her face. Her chest heaved when she thought about last night's happenings. She saw his scarlet eyes, his handsome aristocratic features, his aura of power, he was a real call of death. As if she remembered something, syrena rushed downstairs, out of the house. Her car was missing.

* * *

Syrena did her best delve into her daily life the next week, after the 'incident' happened. Kind of hard, when it comes out as truth that supernatural beings are true. She had found her car in the same spot later, and got it fixed. Syrena felt lost in the moment again. Soo…supernatural creature exist. Was the only thought that ran in her head, restlessly for the next few days. She was also confused if she was supposed to be excited or terrified at that truth. She also spent more time in library work, sometimes going back to those dark fiction books of Anne Rice, trying to find about vampires, as mad as it sounds to her. Yes, there was a whole collection of them, which were quite interesting too. She went about their facts again.

She didn't understand what she wanted to know or do. Only she knew that she won't forget about it. And certain things about them came back to her..about how they cannot tolerate sunlight, does that mean she doesn't have to be guarded in the day? Other one was, how garlic and holy water was used to keep them away. The next one felt ridiculous that they had used wooden stakes to kill them. People use sharp wooden sticks to kill immortal creatures? Whatever they were about, she doubted any of them would help her if she encountered that certain _vampire_ again. He showed no sign of weakness from she witnessed.

But then Syrena felt silly suddenly at such thought again. Why would she be seeing him again. 'No, never. I won't be seeing him again. I am certain of it.' She mentally shook her head, as to convince herself. She was just being paranoid, she thought. Best would be to ignore that supernatural happening. If she told anyone, no one would believe her. Not even Chris, no matter how much he tried to understand everything about her. _Chris…_

And she turned to look at him again, when he called out her name.

"Hey hear this, Mr Rafael arranged a historical tour to Britain in a month. We should definitely go even if it adds some extra grade points. That man is one cool dude isn't he?" Chris said reading out from the notice board. Syrena merely shrugged, not seeming to be focused.

" Syra? Look I have been observing you for past week, and you are not being yourself. You are being too lost than you usually look" Chris said raising an eyebrow at her, making her frown.  
"I do not look lost usually too. I am just calm" she mumbled in her usual serene voice.

"Uh..no, you do look that way"

Syrena frowned at him, muttering "I'm fine. You are just over reacting. I was distracted because….uh, I need some coffee. I have a headache" she rubbed her forehead.

"Then let's relax. Why don't you come with me to the college festival today. It's going to be grand!" he started, as they bought their cappuccinos and sat in the cafeteria.

"Sure is! I'm going to act in a Shakespearean drama as this miserable heroine you know! Me, chirpy Rosa acting. Haha, can you imagine?!" Rosa came out of nowhere, making them both jump.

"Really? What kind?" He asked

She put her hand to her head dramatically, " Give sorrow words. The grief does not speak whispers the o'er-fraught heart, and bids it break" and she pretended to cry, and then giggle. "That answers question?" she shot back at him. Chris shook his head, laughing at her actions. "You are going to make a great entertainer Rosa" he approved.

"Si, gracias gracias! " she bowed, holding out her dress. "We cooked this up only 7 days ago you know. Or else I would have been in the dance party, but I wanted to try something different this time" she grinned.

"Well, we are merely the audience this time. To cheer you away. Right syra?" Chris turned towards her.

"I'm sorry, I cannot come. I do not feel good.I feel like going home and having an early sleep tonight. I am tired" Syrena stood up, packing her books into her bag. " You both have a nice time, very sorry. I will see you later" she left abruptly not waiting for their reply.

It was almost dusk by the time she reached home. She started returning early in the evenings and kept herself busy at home with various activities, to get unnecessary thoughts out of her head. Her phone buzzed and the caller was a worried Chris. After reassuring him that she only needed a nap for a little while, she sighed after he hung she entered her room, she couldn't help but feel all day that something felt off. "I must really focus on my regular life more than this supernatural madness" she angrily told herself loudly, puzzled with the way she was growing restless.

If she did stop, her dreams left her awake and restless again. Dreams that haunted her in the day and that took her into a different world at was almost as though..she was waiting to see him again.

* * *

As days passed following the same routine of attending college, barely interacting with anyone, eating, reading and sleeping mindlessly; Syrena felt something was always off. She indulged in some other work to keep her busy all the time. One evening, Syrena simply went home, and immediately had a long soothing shower after having a well-cooked home meal. She relaxed in the bathtub for quite a while, just lying in it with fuzzy thoughts. She scolded herself if she were to think about anything strange again. She changed into a comforting white night gown. Leaving her long hair to dry, she climbed into her four poster bed, an interesting book in her hand.

Soon, she was peacefully asleep. The breeze from the window turned cold as she tossed and turned in the silken sheets. Syrena was clouded with something in her sleep that her eyes tightened close, and finally opened her eyes wide to sit up. This was the second time, she dreamed of _him_ again. It was not clear, but she could not get those bright eyes out of her head. It was almost as if, she wanted to see him again. But if that happened, she wasn't sure if she would be left alive this time. But didn't he keep her alive last time? He carried her home when she was unconscious? She felt ridiculous that she wanted to say thanks to a vampire.

She sat upright sleepless from her sudden jolted awakening and looked down at her clasped fingers. The silent moment was broken when she suddenly whipped her head to the side, when she thought something moved in the shadows. She switched on the light immediately to find the room empty, after double checking all corners. Windows were shut and intact. "Paranoid. Just being paranoid" she muttered to herself, feeling heaviness consuming her. She sat silently for a moment, thinking about nothing and reached for the glass beside her bedside table, to find the pitcher empty. Sighing, she lazily swung her slender legs to the side and stood up, pushing her hands into the light woolen cardigan. She walked downstairs to the kitchen to get some water and returned back to the bed, checking every corner once again. She let herself close her eyes falling into a dreamless sleep for once, ignoring everything.

Alucard stared at the girl who was peacefully asleep with her body laid out in a relaxing form. She was turned to the side, with her arms tucked under her head loosely and her body curled up slightly. Her lustrous black hair lay around her like a perfect picture. He studied her every feature that carved the way into his mind. Right from her furrowed eyebrows in her sleep, her dainty little nose and the well shaped lips which were parted as she gave out short breaths of air. Her long lashes covered the tops of her natural peach colored cheeks. He could imagine those bright purple orbs beneath them when they widened in fear that eventful night. Her sweet virgin blood that rushed in her veins was the answer to this madness. He curled his masculine hands into a fist, at the restless feeling, that was rushing through him.

Alucard came closer to her sleeping, unguarded figure. Her slender form splayed out in front him obliviously that she looked so …... _human_. Open and defenseless. He inhaled the smell of her rushing blood in those veins more deeply, with his eyes closed in pure satisfaction. His lips played one ghost of a smile on them. Her strong, unique scent filled his nostrils taking it in, as if he wanted to store it within himself. It was so intoxicating that it took him ages back, reminiscing of the times he felt such a jolt again. He raised his hand towards her neck in a very slow almost cautious manner, but stopped before he can make any contact, and crumpled his thick fingers into a clawed fist digging into his palms that released a crackling noise. His jaw hardened. His crimson eyes darkened with the intense blood lust he was feeling. He wanted nothing more than to grab her roughly and drink from that mouthwatering delicate neck of hers. To drain her and consume her life within his hands.

To kill her.

His face contorted into a wild, undecipherable emotion .He knew he had to answer to his master if he ever went out of control or even went near her, having remembered the conversation, after reporting the incident back to her.

" _Alucard, you know very well what you are forbidden to do" Integra paused to look at him. She took a drag from the thick cigar, drumming her long finger on the heavy mahogany desk._

" _This situation is not in your hands, and you will do so to remember it well. Now, take your stand till you await my orders, my servant" She said in a smooth monotone voice, her long face devoid of any expression._

" _Yes, my master" Alucard responded, "I shall not do anything reckless yet" he spoke in a smooth velvety tone._

" _However, keep an eye on her. She must not be discovered at any cost." she said looking at him with the same steely expression holding something behind it._

" _I will not let that happen. Or they would suffer a miserable death" His eyes gleamed as a dark smile spread across his face._

* * *

"Vi will bee tourin Enland's rischess haritage places this year. But thay are only knouwn to few. The Canterbury House, The Beckett manor, The Edwardian manor and the The Weatherby castle will be our last stop. Now, yuu must not have heiard of them beecause thay are not very poupular. That is why it prouvides us a great oppourtanity to knouw about thee Britian's fergotten ralics of thee past. Interested stuudents can apply for this trip by thee end of this day, as vi haive only one week to go. Now, I haive twanty air teeckets with me. So please harry up, if more is reequired wee can still book by toumorrow."

Mr Rafael ended his speech in his signature funny accent of English, repeating the same in all classes for 15 long minutes dragging out every syllable. To which, most of the students were trying hard not to giggle out. Syrena pretended not to hear it, as she was lost in her book sitting in the Literature class. Mr Rafael, the English history professor made it a rule to teach in English in his class. He was a French man, who had an undying love for the British language. He simply welcomed students on their first day with those words itself, "If yuu do not undarstaind Eenglish,why take thee class. Yuu maight as well take Freanch Heestory" she remembered him lecturing once in the auditorium on their first day in a proud manner of his establishment. She inwardly sighed, glad that she did not take that class this year, as the man's unintentional humor of spelling the words out would have been hard to concentrate on anything. The way he spelled any word made her cringe inwardly making her take sides to her English ancestry. When he left, Mrs. Becker resumed her lecture on classical French poets.

Syrena scribbled down the notes from she left off. When it was over, she took her time picking up her things and walking out of the room and into the corridor. It was a huge space filled with students loitering around or walking to and fro. Before she could decide on anything, she found herself going towards the natural landscaped area at the back of the campus, there was an old enormous banyan tree nearby. There was a lake next to it, not very large but was clear and clean to reflect the various shapes of clouds and the silhouette of the tree into it. She perched herself on one of the huge protruding root emerging from the ground. And just sat with her knees attached together, her long vintage dress brushing the grass. She looked ahead, staring into the water. This was one of her favorite spot around. It was peaceful, placid and a beautiful natural place on the college grounds. Across from the lake, there was the sport ground, where some boys were roughing it around. She was satisfied that this was not also a very private place too, as the outdoor stalls and the park was nearby. But she mostly enjoyed her free time with her friends here, her and Chris…she pursed her lips at his thought. She knew she wasn't being free towards him the past few days. It had been hectic. To come back to usual thoughts from a certain vampire.

"Oh there you are!" she heard a familiar voice speak out at her. She turned around to see Chris walking towards her, dressed in a casual rugby shirt and washed jeans, his hands stuffed in his pockets casually wearing his usual bright grin. His curly, chocolate hair looked delightfully messy probably from the wind. Syrena felt a small smile twist her lips when he raised his voice in a playful manner "I have been looking all over for you. What are you doing here all by yourself huh?" he sat on the nearby boulder, his legs apart with his elbows resting on the knees, hands clasped together.

"Nothing. I just had some free time." She replied, shrugging one shoulder.

"Yeah me too. Rosa was talking about some party again, so I had to escape" he said sheepishly, running a hand in his hair to get it out of his eyes from the naked wind. "Anyway, Mr Rafael asked me particularly if I was coming to that history trip. Poor guy, he was facing difficulty gathering people for this. No matter how funny he might sound." He chuckled. "So he asked me. He must have thought so by seeing me participate in almost everything, I reckon. And I thought why not- it would be like a nice trip back home right? 'Finding the relics of the past" he quoted raising his eyebrows. "Deescovering by gone eras and ghoosts of thee ricsh Eenglish haeritage. Oh I feel soo paetriotaic" Chris imitated Mr Rafael looking at her closely, his green eyes full of mischief.

Syrena chuckled softly. How she missed these moments with him. The cool lake brought in the soothing breeze, ruffling her hair onto her face softly. She looked onto the water again, thinking how her friend brought her back to normal. She was still in the dilemma before, whether she wanted to go for a visit to where she came from or not. It had been a hectic week actually. But now that she thought of it, this is exactly what she needed. A distraction. A small escape from the real world's ugly secrets. And him..Chris, is exactly the right solution. She looked down at her hands placed on each other, feeling the admirable thoughts about him bubble up again causing her cheeks to redden lightly.

"Syra? What do you say? Will you come too?" He asked hopefully.

" Yes, I would like to go as well" she said nodding, pulling a straight face.

"Really? That's something new now. I thought you said no. But this is good! Finally you are becoming alive" he teased laughing.

The rest of the week passed by quickly with classes, library works and involving in various activities at home and college. She was happy for the fact that she would be looking forward to that trip with..Chris. She smiled at the thought of his warm smiling face. At the back of her mind, her thoughts often went back to Alucard wondering if he will show himself again. She had so many questions on her mind that left her hanging and contemplate about them. She looked at her image in the life sized antique mirror of her bedroom. Numbly brushing out her already smoothened hair, the young woman felt lost.

"I have cross checked all your items. You have everything you need Miss Taylor. Is there anything else I can do?'' Fleur, her house maid said from one corner of the room after closing up her medium sized suitcase. Syrena turned to the older woman with a smile, coming out of her trance like state.

"No, thank you Fleur. You have done enough. I was to do it myself really" she said.

"Ah, it is no burden miss. I wish you to have a good time on your vacation"

"Oh it is no vacation. It is just a school trip; I will be back in four days' time. But you may take leave all this week" Syrena spoke in French; with a slight accent.

"Si, merci! That would be great. But I will come whenever it is required for you, if before miss" Fleur showed a happy grin. The dark haired girl nodded, thanking her kindly.

The plane took off, with only 15 members joining in the trip at last, excluding their guide. The England weather welcomed Syrena like a nostalgic wave. It was the middle of the rainy season, the weather was cool and wet. They arrived at Birmingham on a dewy morning, the people pulling on their rain jackets and sweaters, muttering something about English. She pulled out her long coat as well, covering her plain top and jeans. The group checked into their hotel, which was actually smaller than she expected. But that was no problem, atleast it was clean. Each person was allotted a room for three nights. Chris waved at her from across the hall, going into his room. She returned the gesture, thinking numbly at how Rosa couldn't join them on this. "I have this huge family thing going on at my house", she had moaned sadly.

Soon, they were walking past the iron gates of their first destination, the Canterbury House. The walls were huge, made of brick and stone. The entry was an arched gateway with two heavy double wooden doors which were about 10 feet height.

The English castle looked majestic while walking past the heavy iron gates. The building looked like it was from a different era, its brick and stone wall imposing and the heavy wooden doors were open welcoming them inside. Mr Rafael in a particularly happy mood led the way infront of them excitedly, the students following him like a line of ants as they chatted away, clicking out pictures of the place and all. The fresh country side around the castle added a perfect picture.

The memories came back to Syrena when she first visited it. So many years ago, when she visited this regal house with her father and mother, accompanied by various important people. That image might be blurry as she hadn't thought of it for many years. She walked along the stone path, lined by tall trimmed trees and towards its entrance, clutching her little camera in one hand. "Wow. Looks awesome this one. Haven't heard of this place before actually." Chris muttered from beside her.

The interiors was simply luxurious as to one would dream how a rich palace looked like. The elaborately detailed furniture, the large chandelier hanging from the ceiling and each corner of the hall was decorated well without leaving out anything plain. Mr Rafael ushered the awed students into one corner, starting his speech.

"Yes, this is thee Canturbury House, whisch daeted back to 17th century of Eengland. Thee house now baelongs to thee Royel faemily of Britain, whisch was aucktioned off 10 years ago. Since then, thaey haeve counserved this place and puut it out for tooring . Moust of the heestorical haeritage places are under their preservament. Now if yuu come to this place's heestory.."

Syrena folded her arms, not listening anymore, a knowing smile about the place growing within her. She spent the hours exploring the place with her classmates. She hadn't expected this day would come again to go back to where this all started about her. That she would be back in this place of her past. But there she was, and she did not understand whether she wanted to embrace that feeling or not.

Their guide led through the house, showing them all rooms and the rest of the day went by quickly as they toured another mansion after stopping by at a classic restaurant for lunch. Syrena enjoyed her time, spending another day remembering the speckled memories of them again as she thought back of the times when she visited those monumental buildings long back. But this time was memorable too because she felt light hearted at the weight being lifted off her as she slowly cherished them. It pained her deep inside at how her family times had become mere dreams now, but it had been a long time ago now. She had learned to let go of it. Or so she thought.


	4. The invisible

Syrena woke up with a yawn, rubbing her eyes lazily. She sighed and swung her long legs to side of the bed, to get ready for another day of touring. She couldn't help but miss her comfy four poster bed and its silky sheets, her collection of books to help her sleep by the bed side. She looked out of the window to see the concrete jungle of London spread everywhere. The streets were busy with the bustling crowd scampering around to get their day started.

'Oh well, it is the last day today' was the thought that comforted her. She showered and put on a simple outfit consisting of a soft fabric, pale blue button up shirt and a dark colored umbrella midi that came down to her knees. She wore leather penny loafers and put up half of her hair in a thin satin ribbon, leaving the rest to cascade down her back, with long and short strands of hair framing her face and covered her forehead.

She padded downstairs to the hotel's restaurant to get some breakfast. Several of her classmates occupied places of the hall, and she smiled at them politely when she saw any familiar faces. She spotted Chris sitting at the corner table with a dark haired boy, Pablo she remembered.

"Bonjour Chris, Pablo" she nodded at them with a slight smile, sitting down. They both greeted her back grinning. "Oh boy, you English guys are just lucky. This is delicious stuff, where you come from, mate" Pablo said in French, delightedly putting a spoonful of pancakes into his mouth.

"You should try the desserts next. It is equally delicious" Syrena said calmly, while looking into the menu. "Sure thing. I can survive on this, eating everyday. All I eat is just lasagna for breakfast" he replied making a funny face.

"I like lasagna" she stated quietly.

" Whoa. Check this out. This is where we are going today. The Weatherby castle" Chris said, showing out a pamphlet which highlighted a grey brick building. It looked more like a haunted mansion actually. Syrena was curious at the look of it, as she hadn't ventured into this one before. Or even heard of it. Strange.

"Yes! Finally we get to see Britain's haunted mansions. Will be something worth it" grinned Pablo. "Looks more like some ruins to me" Chris muttered with a smirk.

The building before her eyes, looked like it came out of those typical mystery thrillers. The gothic style of architecture was not that bad really. It actually looked fascinating. With towering spires, staircases from the roof, and large vaulted doors. And the background it only added more to the mystery mansion. It was located right in the middle of the thick forest, surrounded by large trees everywhere. The left side of the mansion was left in ruins, walls partly standing. The natural area surrounding it highlighted the only building that was there for miles. There was a raucous of chatter among the boisterous group of her fellow classmates, as they pointed out at it awe or scared whispers.

Click

Click

Syrena snapped away some pictures of it, at whatever angle she found to be interesting. "Peeple come on now, vi don't haeve all day" Mr. Rafael beckoned them, walking forward with slight impatience in his aged voice. The silver haired man ushered them together, as they walked inside the mansion. It looked like there was a dark theme everywhere. The walls looked so old that they looked threatening to come crumbling down if any pressure was put on. The paint peeled on the doors, baring the original rough texture of them. The metallic furniture and elements everywhere looked interesting in an old fashioned kind of way. The floor consisted of a red carpet that covered most of it, and continued up the grand curved staircase that stood proudly in the center of the magnificent expanse of the hall. The once dark granite of the floor was a stark contrast to the carpet, which looked old. There was a huge gothic chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. All in all, the group of students were amazed at the unique beauty of it. They pointed out at every corner in exciting whispers and flashes erupted from the camera here and there.

"Stuudents! Come here pleese. Now this is the Weetherby caestle, dating back to early 18th century. I haeve receeved many requeists for you to be able to ventuure yourself freely, so I am going to oblaige by that. But see to it that, no one of yuu gets lost. Vi will meet at the same plaece here ofter sonset. Now off yuu go and learn some heestory by yourself"

The group buzzed into cheerful yeah's and scattered out in groups with their friends, or with a guide to lead them on. Syrena gladly went over by herself see the paintings hanged on the wall. As she walked over slowly watching one by one along the corridor, she stopped at one particular one that caught her eye. Chris stared at the girl for the past five minutes who stood like she was trying not to breathe, immersed in the view of the painting that was hanging on the wall infront of her. So much that it was hard to even decipher what was running through her mind. Her face showed no expression, with her lips parted slightly, and her dark lashes blinking at times. Her large pair of eyes moved over the expanse of the canvas. She stood calmly in a stature with her hands clasped together , her chin raised. Whereas, Chris was mesmerized by the young woman in front of him who looked elegant though she was standing motionless. He sighed inwardly, trying not to call out her name or so to disturb from her thought bubble. He instead tried to see what she wanted to see actually, moving around her, looking through various angles. She did not seem bothered by his curious fluctuation around her as he changed his standing stances and positions.

"You look like you are about to etch it in your mind and paint it when you go back home"

She turned from her frozen stare to the voice beside her, watching Chris look at her with an amused expression on his face. She angled her neck back to the painting of the landscape in oil medium. "I have seen this one before. In the...internet maybe" she mumbled the last words, knowing well it was hanging in the palace before her eyes as used to pass by it everyday. She moved away from the space, shaking her head mentally to the other direction. They walked together exploring, with Chris making funny comments about any interesting things that would catch his eye. She chuckled with him, forgetting all her worries for a moment. She loved the way he carried himself that naturally.

"Wait, we have already been to this hall." Syrena pointed out when they seemed to walk back to where they started. They looked around to see that few students remained around, most of them exploring upstairs rooms.

"Why, you are so right miss Taylor. Then this way please, my lady. The west side of this palace still has to be graced with your beautiful presence" he said in an imitating British accent, bowing with his hand held out, reminding her of a trained soldier. She rolled her eyes at him giving out a sly smile at his funny antics.

"Why, aren't you a charming gentleman Mr. Kenton" she placed her hand in his, making him wink at her. She turned her head to the other side to hide her slightly warmed up cheeks.

Their footsteps resonated through the seemingly empty hallway. The wide vaulted roof ran horizontally without interruption until the roof exposed the open sky in patches here and there. After some more walking into the deep oblivion the daylight poured in at the end of the tunnel. Stepping towards it, a wide open courtyard was revealed. Half of it was in ruins, justifying the outer appearance they saw before. The place looked completely desolated, as though there was no sign of anyone entering it before. The lush greenery was on the other side, indicating the forest.

" Whoa. This place is awesome" Chris grinned at her, touching the patchy textured wall. The space was half surrounded by old skeleton of brick walls, the ground was bare and covered with dirt and patches of dried grass. The other end of the space was completely exposed to the woods. Which was open to the area where they stood. They went over to the wide steps and sat on them.

The sky was becoming darker as they forgot about time, enjoying each other's company. The suns' rays dimmed lowering slowly at the horizon. The cast of orange and bright yellows reflected upon their faces, at where they sat on the stone steps. Joking about things and carrying on the conversation in merry. And so she didn't feel it at first. But when she heard it, she was alerted onto something was seriously off. The dim place suddenly seemed eerie and watchful by something in dark. Her eyes opened wider at the same familiar feeling she felt, only weeks ago. A soft growling which came out as a hiss was heard from the far left. Her head whipped to its source, seeing darkness. And then, something else was there.

Red eyes.

Gleaming in the dark.

"Chris! we should go" she said urgently to him, with a panicked strain in her voice.

"What? Yeah you're right, it's getting late. But what's wrong? You sound like as if you have seen a ghost" he said shifting his eyes at where she turned her head, seeing nothing there. She stood up hastily not answering, just taking his hand and running their way back to where they came from.

She froze in her step when a misty smoke floated around, suddenly making the scene seem like they were somewhere else entirely. Red eyes glowed in the dark. Not just one pair but several others. They took shapes as they slowly came forward.

Vampires.

They were back to her utter horror that the hairs on the back of the neck stood in that electrifying fear rushing through her. They looked the same like they were when she had encountered them that fateful night. Their sharp, murderous row of teeth drawn exposed , their bodies pallid and parched. Their fangs elongated for a flesh to sink in. Clothes torn, hands elongated into claws.

"Oh my god. What. What are they" she saw from the corner of her eye, Chris take in a sharp breath in horror. His face paled in an instant. They took their steps backward and backward as they edged closer, dragging themselves across the gravel.

"Run" she whispered to him.

They turned around sprinting in any direction they saw, heels picking up the slipping stones beneath them. Her breath felt heavy, her heart thudding a mile, she panted hard as her mind screamed about the way last incident happened. They ran across the wide open courtyard, the growls behind them increasing. She won't be left alive this time, that thought rang loud and clear as she ran with all her might. Tears stung behind her eyes, as she felt the pain on her knees when she slipped and fell down hard.

"Syrena!" she heard Chris scream out her name. She wandered her gaze behind in terror while she was picking herself up on her hands, finding one of those atrocious creature was about to leap on her. The vampire split open his mouth at her viciously, about to pounce.

WHAM!

A thick wooden log smashed into his skull with blood spurting out as the creature fell aside screeching. Chris threw the log away and rushed to her side as she shivered at the sight before her. The creature picked himself back from the ground, as though nothing happened and merely roared, his razor sharp teeth spitting he came towards them slowly. Other creatures were not far away. They looked so many in numbers. She could not even see some who were still crawling their way out from the dark at behind. They walked slowly, their mangled faces contorted into a deathly grin. She knew what they were capable of. She witnessed it before. She was going to die, no mistake this time. The thought paralyzed her making her frozen on the spot right there. She felt cool arms around her tightly, pulling her back into Chris's strong arms as he lowered himself on his knees. She felt herself being pulled up by him, both of them trembling in each other's comfort. Tears filled her eyes as she took a moment to look at her friend. He was indescribable, his eyes becoming lifeless and face drawn into a terrible emotion something which she hadn't seen before on him or even imagined. Wetness trickled down her face silently, at how Chris was trying to protect her despite the hopeless luck. He dragged her back, covering her face with his arms. They caught each other's hands and sprinted down the other direction again. Their legs took them as fast as they can which came to an abrupt stop and she gave out a shriek. The vampire was right before them blocking the way.

"No more escape." He snarled, extending his clawed hand towards her.

"Get away from her!" Chris barked, his voice edged with fear while pulling her to him tightly covering her. The creature drew his teeth back into a full sized grin exposing his shark like canines with an animalistic growl, he charged at them without warning at lightening speed.

BANG!

She heard a loud scream mixed with the sound of a shot fill the tense air, only to realize it was hers. She opened her eyes to see the vampire burst into nothingness, as a thick bullet sliced through him. "What-"she was cut short as there was chaos all around. She twisted her head up at chris who was staring down at her with a pained expression.

BANG!

BANG!

The bullets flew in the air knocking the creatures down. She couldn't even see anything; such was the speed and the blurred action coursing around. Until she understood the source of all this. She sucked in a deep breath and her purple eyes widened at what she witnessed.

It was _him._ He was back!

Alucard wielded his gun in his signature fashion, pulling the trigger aiming at each one of those worthless maggots, immensely enjoying himself. Whereas on the other side, Syrena and Chris stared at the scene in shock as the mysterious man pierced every single creature's hearts who stood far from them.

"Chris! We should get out of here now" she pulled him with her, as they tried to navigate out from the smoke, taking advantage of the circumstances. He nodded, taking her hand and making their way through the scene carefully. They scooted out into the vaulted semi open ruins sprinting through the darkening wide hall. The light poured in from the patchy roof as they panted. They were clutching their lives in their hands as made their way out of the ensuing mayhem calmy without being noticed. The noises were dying down, the air becoming calmer as the smoke floated throughout. And before they could make it out to anywhere, they were blocked by a dark figure again for the second time.

Syrena froze on spot, Chris stalling with her. She knew exactly what she was looking at. The tall shadow in the smoke stood in the way before them with a strong aura floating around. Two red eyes glowed like fire pits from the hell as they came closer and closer as the girl involuntarily took small steps back, feeling a lump form in her throat. He is here. The vampire who encountered her last time. Alucard.

He showed himself, the semi darkness of the sky not helping much but the air has cleared now. There was no one else standing except the three figures. He looked the same as that night, but what was that on his face? There was a different emotion. He was emotionless last time, but now this night he had a dead glare in his eyes like that of a hungry predator. His reddened eyes darkened as they melted throughout her form that made her want to crawl back in the earth or run far away. His thin lips shaped into wolfish smile, savoring her fear.

"Where do you think you are going little human? You are coming with me" he voiced in a sharp growl. Chris instantly pushed her behind him, and she tried to push him aside, fearing for him. But he kept his grip on her firmly, clutching her behind him with shaky hands. His face paled, yet his body was firm and poised.

"Who the hell are you! She's not going anywhere with you" his voice shook slightly, but he seemed determined and stood before him some distance away.

Alucard slanted his head with an amused smirk and stared right at her who was peeking at him behind Chris, as if this was an enjoyable drama to him. He slit his eyes towards Chris; "Get out of the way boy. I have no business with you." his smooth chilling words crept over them.

Chris stood there trying to look defiant, though his expression said it all. Alucard flashed his eyes into his now. She saw the vampire; his altering eyes as the dark pupils changed into swirled shapes burning into the young boy's own widened ones as if he was trying to control him. She watched Chris who was shielding her; suddenly become stiff as a statue and he fell to the ground in an unconscious heap as she cried out at him, trying to catch him. She slumped to his side, shaking him. "What have you done to him?!" she yelled at the vampire before her, tears running freely down her flushed cheeks.

"The boy is only unconscious. There is nowhere to run human. Come, come now." He said in a soft purr looking right at her, as though coaxing a child. He began to saunter over to her.

One step. Another step . Then another.

Syrena kneeled on the ground with her head bent down, closing her eyes for a moment. She looked down at her hands wrapped around the crumpled form of Chris. Her half closed eyes became blurry in her tears. She felt cool drops begin to fall on her head from the open patchy roof. They trickled down her hands.

'Why? Why was this happening? I have to go. I just have to escape. I can't let him get to me. I have to do something. Chris- what about him? He is alright, you have to go. Just get some help. And everything will be fine. Just _run._ Find someone, something!' Her inner voice screamed at her.

She determinedly snapped open her eyes, glaring heat fully at the black boots approaching towards her, ever so coolly. Then she saw something nearby, from the corner of her eye. A very sharp metal blade lay just beside her. Her fingers closed down its shape, hiding within her folds of her spread skirt. And she waited as her anger brew within her, refusing to give in. She saw his boots in front of her bent head now, and they stopped. His 6'3 frame hovered above her, drowning her in his dark shadow. He slowly crouched before her, extending his hand toward her face.

At that moment, his eyes widened in surprise at the sudden sting shooting up his leg. He lowered his gaze at his foot where the shrapnel was embedded into it deeply. And she didn't stop there. She pulled the blood soaked dripping weapon out with its hilt, ignoring its sharp cuts on her palm and lunged onto him, going right for his neck where she pierced his side with all her fury and power left within. His features twisted from being surprised to a bulging shock in one second and fell backward.

The girl did not wait another moment, as she ran her eyes over to Chris who lied there knocked out under the darkened vaulted chamber. Reassuring herself that he would be alright and she would come back with some help, her need to escape rushed over her strongly and she sprang forward into the darkness of the night will all her might. Soon, trees surrounded her as she trimmed her way through them urgently, not even daring to look back. She sprinted into the thickness of the forest, her mind soaked with all possibilities of danger that washed over her; strikingly resembling her anguish _that night._

The thunder in the sky rumbled and darkened, flashing like a picture being taken all over. Rain soaked through her tangled long hair, her clothes and wet the muddy ground, throwing dirt over her running legs. She didn't know, where she was. She was lost. 'If I could only find someone..' she thought stuck in the middle of nowhere. The sky was cast over her in semi darkness, moonlight as her only source of anything to be visible. She jogged slowly, her energy totally spent, her breath coming out in harsh pants as she slowed to walking through the sodden foliage.

The rain never seemed to end, falling even more harder in sheets. She whipped around when she heard the crack of the twigs under someone's foot. Someone or something was following her. She twisted her head scanning her surroundings in panic. And then she saw a shape of a man. Like a dark shadow, until he became visible as he etched closer into the clearing. He was not very tall, but he looked slender and in late twenties. He had brown hair and a prominent nose with a stubble chin. He wore an average looking suit and boots. And most of all he had a pair of murderous crimson eyes glowing within the night. He was a vampire, she got that clearly.

His mouth twisted into a deadly smile, revealing those sharp teeth. "Miss Syrena Franseca Taylor. Such a pleasure to meet you atlast" he grinned widely as if this was his most happiest moment. Her eyes widened when he uttered her full name. He knew who she was. Her identity.

"Are you confused about how I came to know about you? We have been looking for you for quite a long time, you see" he started in a calm tone making chills go down her spine.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" she asked as normally as she could. His creepy smile grew wider, running his eyes over her soaked form from head to toe. She suddenly felt self conscious of her soaked light chiffon shirt, and her wet clingy skirt that came down to her till her knees. As if he was taking her in. "Oh my, you have grown up into such a lovely woman, sweet one. And I can sense your pure virgin blood flowing throughout you. My master will be so pleased that I have caught you!" he almost jumped in a delightful tone as though he was so proud.

Her heart hammered at the words he had said. 'Looking for me? Master?' were the loud thoughts going around her mind. He laughed more darkly as though he just read her mind.

"Don't you worry darling. You will come to know everything in time. As of now, you look simply irresistible like a perfect doll. Forgive me, but I cannot help but give in to your temptations as I am feeling rather thirsty and.." he simply chuckled like a villain without completing the sentence. But Syrena got a hint at what he was trying to imply, what with the look of blood lust and the perverse desire in his eye.

Her heart pumped wildly, as within a second before she could see anything he was right infront her face, making her gasp silently. Before her mind could even register of what was happening, the vampire grasped her slender neck and pulled it to him by her hair, sniffling at her neck. Her reaction was immediate. She fisted her fingers and brought it to the side of his head with all the strength she could muster. He growled and dig his fingers into her skin more painfully, making her yell out sharply.

"Yes! Scream all you want princess. They are like a melody to my ears." He hissed in her ear.

She shrieked in horror, when another hand shot up to below the collar of her shirt. One tug and the soft fabric split open in middle, some of the buttons flying in the air. Her face burst into fury and involuntary tears mixed with rain at this shocking, degenerate situation that she never even dreamed of going through. Her hands kicked at his face, scratching and digging her nails across his flesh wildly, making him hiss in anger. She did everything so she could to get away from this monster. She abruptly kneed him as hard as she could in the groin pushing away her 'ladylike habits'. The vampire doubled over in pain but did not let go of her like she expected.

"Little bitch! You are going to learn this the hard way" he growled menacingly. She felt a hand in the thickness of her hair on top, forcing her to fall down on her knees into the muddy ground. Hot, stinging tears flowed their way out of her reddened eyes with the stabbing pain she felt on her head, and at the peeling skin on her legs when he dragged her on her knees on the rough earth mercilessly. She clawed at the vice grip that was holding her by her hair, giving out silent screams. It was unbearable. He laughed at her attempts sadistically, as if he was taking pleasure in her pain.

 _A/N: Next chapter will be up soon. Please review what you think! Motivation works wonders on me :)_


End file.
